To Flaggette, From Abby
by AberrantScript
Summary: Four story medley. Two gorgeous women have some fun together on Christmas. Lynn and Amber Paulson bond over their coming baby. Linka Randall and Kyle Mountcastle talk about having their first time, and things get heated. And Wayne DiRosario strikes one final time, ravaging his "mother" in front of Lincoln in an alternate ending to Flagg's "Come With Me." Christmas present to Flagg.


**Author's Notes:**

Merry Christmas, Flagg. You've been a great friend to me and many of my stories wouldn't have gotten off the ground or ended up where they were without your sincere help. I won't go too sentimental though... because a very special girl wants to speak for me in this story~ I hope you enjoy this. It's not quite as hot as one would expect, but I treasure these characters you've made and I wanted to show my appreciation for them in a deeply sensual way.

Dear readers, this is four stories rolled into one. The first is done in four parts and is titled "To Flaggette, From Abby." The other three are shorts with their own titles. I wrote a snippet about a possible future for Lynn and Amber Paulson (from Flagg's _Sleep With Me_ trilogy), and a snippet about Linka Randall and Kyle Mountcastle (Flagg's _Thicker Than Blood_ ), and finally an alternate happening to the climactic showdown between Luan, Lincoln, and Wayne DiRosario (Flagg's _Come With Me_ ). These will contain spoilers, so keep that in mind. I chose to write fanfictions of these stories because they are some of my personal favorites from Flagg's archive... and I couldn't choose between them, so why not do them all in one go? Haha!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

TO FLAGGETTE, FROM ABBY

In a living room, lit only by a warm fireplace and some candles, a beautiful woman was lying on a couch. Her dirty blonde hair trailed down to her shoulders, messy and a little frizzy. Her deeply brown eyes were gazing at the doorway in tender love and absolute affection. She was wearing forest green thigh-high socks and elbow-length gloves, and a santa hat hung lazily from her head. Her torso was pale and creamy with little freckles adorning her chest, and was only covered in a red ribbon that criss-crossed in random ways; and three little bows covered her naughty bits.

A gulp was heard from the doorway.

And this woman reached a hand out and crooked her finger, _come hither~_

The newcomer stepped inside with a dark leather, high-heeled boot.

The woman on the couch bit her lip as her eyes burnt with a fierce passionate smolder, " _Do you want to open your present early~?_ " She could feel the little bow on her special place getting slick.

The rest of the woman came through the doorway; her long black hair that trailed down her back, her tight leggings and parted jacket with only a push-up bra underneath… and a pair of aviators, which she took off with a hooked finger as her pink tongue licked her top lip sensuously.

She sauntered over and bent downward, arching her bountiful breasts toward the quivering gift spread out before her on the couch.

She picked up a tag, with a string tied to the woman's wrist, and it read, " _To: The Goddess of Sex; From: Her Not-So-Secret Admirer~_ "

The woman's lips curled into a sly grin.

* * *

 _A Future to Hold_

Lynn Loud was fucking tired, cranky, and generally discontent with everything.

She was trudging through six inches of snow in a pair of worn, insulated leather boots that her fiancé made her put on before she left for work that morning.

Yeah, it was bright and sunny and not a cloud was in the sky. Why the hell would she need to dress for a blizzard?

But like the good henpecked wife-to-be she was, Lynn dressed how she wanted without too much fuss. She did _not_ want to sleep on the couch over something as stupid as snow…

Again.

Anyway, she was miserable not only because of the freezing snow, but because it was Christmas-fucking-Eve and her freaking boss made her work overtime to cover the sudden influx of desperate students finally getting off their lazy asses to register for classes starting in just two weeks.

Yeah, Lynn worked as a clerk in the community college's academic advising department, spending countless hours working her tail off to make ends meet. She had school loans to pay off, a stack of bills as big as Texas, they needed to get groceries _really_ soon… oh yeah, and she had a pregnant fiancé to care for.

Lynn could see her building up ahead, and her shoulders shivered as a strong breeze smacked against her face.

She fucking hated the cold. What kind of moron invented it anyway?

She ran up to the steps and scuffed her shoes against the edges, scraping off packed snow.

Then, another breeze smacked her right in the face and she growled. She stomped inside and shut the door, and put up a middle finger. "Suck on that, winter!"

She turned from the door with a smirk. Heh. She sure showed mother nature who was boss~

And now, she had to climb four fucking flights of stairs because the elevator was out.

She thought of her beautiful wife-to-be; of her gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes and her cute button nose as she walked up flight no. 1.

She thought of their first time together, in a secret hidden place in the pure, open nature, as they bared themselves before each other and God, taking and giving in a beautiful display of sex and love as she walked up flight no. 2.

And finally, as she climbed the third set of stairs, her eyes twinkled with a wetness that _definitely wasn't_ tears as she remembered that blessed moment she knelt between her girlfriend's legs with a syringe-looking device and planted her own engineered seed into the woman… making her pregnant.

With everything that happened in Lynn's life…

Leni's mind falling apart; Luan and Linc running away and struggling to survive; a madman trying to kill them; and even having to part with the love of her life for a short while…

It was nothing short of a miracle that Lynn was able to get back together with the girl.

She had no right to expect anything more.

And when her girlfriend broached the topic of having a child, Lynn knew deep in her heart that she wanted to see her round and full… with _Lynn's_ baby.

And like a Christmas miracle (in July), they conceived.

Now, as Lynn used her keys to unlock the apartment door, there was no other sight that would calm her anxieties and frustrations as well as seeing her precious angel with a very special package in her belly~

She lied.

When she opened the door, she dropped the keys… her eye twitched… her face turned red and the breath in her lungs fled from her body.

For none other than Amber Paulson, the love of her life, was reclining on the couch with a little bow on her six-month pregnant belly. And nothing else~

Amber was biting her lip and looking at her fiancé with worry. "Baby, are you ok? I saw it was snowing really badly and I got worried for you."

Lynn smiled as she sat down on the ground and untied her boots. "I'm ok, babe. Just a bit chilly is all."

Amber's brow quirked. She could see the girl shivering. Her cheeks were even red! Plus, she'd been watching through the window every few minutes, anxiety gnawing away at her hormonal body, as she waited… and lo and behold, she saw a grumpy, stompy, frustrated wifey making her way, uttering obscenities at the wintry sky.

She didn't like that Lynn had to work late any more than Lynn did, but it warmed her heart dearly that Lynn was working hard to provide for their tiny family.

It made her want to be a good fiancé; the kind that greeted her wife at the door and cherished her with love and affection for everything she did.

Lynn stepped over with a grin. "I see you've been really busy today. The apartment's never been this clean before."

Amber smirked as she patted the cushion beside her open legs.

Oh, yeah, she worked hard just the same as Lynn did. They were a team; and she figured a time would come when their chores would balance out, but for the time being she was happy with how things were. Besides, she knew Lynn forgot about the monotonous domestic things in the hustle and bustle of work. If it wasn't for a certain dirty blonde, blue-eyed angel looking out for her, she wouldn't have had clean undies that morning. Heh.

Lynn knelt between her legs and put her hands on her tummy. She leaned down and placed a little kiss and she felt movement. Her eyes lit up as she looked at her wife-to-be. "She moved!"

Amber's heart rocked with contentment, and she purred as Lynn kept kissing her tender belly, rubbed her aching sides. Carrying Lynn's child was rewarding, but it was tough, and it'd only get worse. Lynn knew this, and every night like clockwork she'd caress her sensuously until she melted into a puddle of goo~

Amber was at that stage in her pregnancy where she didn't feel too aroused all that often, and she knew it was killing Lynn's patience. They were both waiting for her big shift in hormones during the later stage; when she wouldn't be able to get enough of her brown-haired fiancé and she'd drive the girl to exhaustion~

But as Lynn's tongue soothed her hot skin along her stretched stomach, she still felt surges of pleasure that were wonderfully exciting~

She tried to arch her back into Lynn's mouth as the girl laid gentle kisses along her lower stomach, but she whined at the stiffness and aches she was feeling. She looked over her protruding belly with a pout, and Lynn grinned at her.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you." Lynn got up and moved around to Amber's side. She lifted her up and sat down behind her, letting her fiancé rest against her breasts like a squishy cushion. " _How was your day, babe?_ " she whispered into Amber's hair as her hands rubbed the girl's arms.

Amber moaned pleasurably as she wiggled side to side, trying to get closer to her lover. " _It was good. She didn't give me much fuss today._ " She whined when Lynn's hands grazed the sides of her breasts before heading down to her stomach and rubbing their baby girl again. " _She likes it when you do that~_ "

Lynn chuckled as she put her lips in Amber's hair. "I know. That's why I do it~"

Amber sighed as her lover kept pleasing her and their baby; her fingers dancing and caressing and writing a silent engraving upon her body: _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Lynn's breathing began to even out with Amber's. And even though she was stiff and tired, she couldn't bring herself to move.

Amber's desire fell away just as fast as it'd come, and she turned her head so she could kiss Lynn's collarbone.

" _We love you, Lynn._ "

Lynn's eyes fell closed with those of her fiancé; and she pulled the afghan off the back of their couch, to lay it over Amber's body.

" _I love you both, too._ "

And together, they fell asleep; dreaming of the future when they'd hold a beautiful baby girl in their arms.

* * *

Two glove-clad wrists were handcuffed to each other; and a strong hand held their chain against the armrest.

Two socked legs were spread wide, to make room for an insistent woman with primal needs and little patience.

The devious woman on the bottom wiggled and bumped her groin into her captor's.

" _Are you going to take me here and now? Ravish me until I'm broken and ruined for anyone but you~?_ "

A curtain of silky raven hair trailed along her perky breasts, and the blonde woman arched her chest into it, whimpering at how sensitive her skin felt under the feather-light caress.

The older woman on top chuckled darkly as she let a single finger trail down the center of the girl's torso, all the way down to her pelvic mound. And she rubbed lazy circles _close_ but not _right_ where the blonde wanted them.

" _Gosh, do you see what you do to me?_ "

She could. She could see her glistening, pink lips parted and ready for her finger to dive inside…

But not yet~

The blonde haired woman cried out in purest agony as the woman stood up and started to walk away.

" _What are you doing~!?_ " the distraught, horny girl cried.

That sexy demoness smirked as she stood only a few feet away, twisting her body around just enough for her one-woman audience to see her slowly unclasp her bra.

" _I'm gonna tease you until you beg me to make you cum~_ "

Blondie gulped as she pulled off her bra and held it between two fingers before letting it fall to the ground; her heart crashing in her chest when the garment impacted the carpet. She ground her thighs together and bit her lip.

Her hands, still cuffed, slowly trailed down her chest, her stomach… toward her pussy lips.

But her raven-haired temptress stopped her with a growl. " _Don't you dare fuck yourself. Or you'll be sorely punished. Because that's_ my _job._ "

The woman fell back to the couch and blinked her eyes hazily.

That was one of the hottest things she'd ever heard. And… and she'd never ever thought of being a bad girl ever before… until she'd met this beautiful seductress before her.

As she looked into those dark eyes, saw that jacket fall apart to reveal two breathtaking breasts… she really kinda _wanted_ to be a bad girl.

So, with a slight smirk on her flushed cheeks, she let her fingers flick her clit. She cried out in pleasure… and that heated growl she heard from her lover made her cry out that much louder~

* * *

 _Damn the Consequences_

Miss Linka Randall was fidgeting pretty badly as she sat on her bedsheets.

The sound of the faucet running in the nearby bathroom grated on her nerves, and she fisted her hands in the sheets.

It was her first sleepover with Kyle Mountcastle… _without_ parental supervision.

They were sixteen years old now, and she'd been kinda hinting to her parents about her interest in the boy. A _special_ interest.

Mrs. Randall was the one to bring up the idea of a sleepover to Linka. She was the one to suggest that mom and dad hide themselves away in their master bedroom to finally catch up on that Netflix show they'd been meaning to get to.

Mr. Randall caught on quick; not that he'd not been aware of that topic before then. He and the wife were prepared for their little girl to become sexually active... even though they'd probably rather her wait... forever.

So, that's why Linka's eyes kept darting to her dresser where she'd placed her little bag of _things_ her parents gave her. Her mind was full of everything her mother talked to her about: lube, foreplay, consent… _condoms._

She was feeling sick to her stomach with worry, but she couldn't deny her excitement.

She was anxious about not being good enough. She was worried about any potential problems. She'd googled it and read a story about this girl that couldn't loosen up enough for her boyfriend to put his thing in her thing, even with lube _and_ foreplay.

She took a breath and fell back against her bedsheets, her white hair fanning out around her.

Her second major worry was getting pregnant, obviously. She and her mother weren't comfortable taking the pill. And while it was definitely not a guarantee that the pill would even work in the first place, having sex without it added a little bit to the stress of a first time.

She figured with practice (she blushed at the thought of him wanting her more, often, always~) that worry would go away. After all, condoms tended to work fairly well for many people; and if he pulled out, too, then that'd greatly reduce the chances of an unplanned baby coming aboard the Linka Express.

Don't get her wrong. She _loved_ this boy. She _wanted_ to have a baby with him: to train him or her into a cold-blooded killer at laser tag, to murder their uncle, Lincoln, without any mercy or regret~

But she didn't want a baby just yet. Eventually; but not when she was sixteen. Heh.

That didn't mean that she didn't want to have some fun with her boyfriend now and then, though. She _wanted_ to get closer to him, to take that next step and unite their bodies together just as their hearts were.

With a heavy sigh, she forced herself up and walked over to her dresser.

She'd taken extra care to prep her body for tonight. She shaved everything, trimmed her pubic hair, put on extra deodorant, and swished mouthwash until her breath smelt like a mint garden. Her body was excited and her heart was pitter-pattering and, overall, she was as horny as a rabbit in heat… but she still couldn't get over her anxiety.

She opened the drawer and looked inside; going over every little object twice in a vain effort to calm her nerves.

She didn't hear silent footsteps approach until it was too late. She jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Kyle's smiling blue eyes looking back at her, and she melted into goop. This dork and his stupid grinning face could always ease away her worries, she suspected.

"Uh, Linka…?"

And then, her eyes snapped open wide and her heart stopped because _good God, I left the drawer open!_

Her eyes turned to see a pack of condoms, practically shining under heaven's light and in full view of her boyfriend. And what could she say?

"Um, w-why do you have co- um, _those_ in your drawer?"

He was nervously rubbing his arm and she was anxiously rubbing her bare feet against the floor.

She looked into his eyes and then quickly to the floor.

"M-my parents got them for me…"

He gulped.

"Uh."

She looked back at him, feeling her throat constrict around her words, which she had to squeak out.

"T-t-they j-just wanted me to be ready!"

She heard his breath leave his body and she cringed.

He looked at that box and then to her.

"Um… i-is th-that why you wanted me to come over…?"

She bit her lip and looked at her feet. She nodded. "M-maybe, I thought we could talk about it."

He nodded to himself as he looked at her bed, seeing the indentation of where she'd been laying in it moments earlier. "Is se- um, _that_ something you think you're ready for?"

She scuffed her heel against the floor. "I think so." Then, she looked up at him. "W-what about you?"

"I think I'm ready… or as ready as I can be." He looked up at her and their eyes met. "Are you sure you want to do that… with _me?_ "

Her breath hitched. Was he… nervous? Just like her?

She nodded timidly. "There's no one else I'd rather do that with than you, Kyle." She reached a hand out and took ahold of his. "What about you?"

His heart sped up as he took a single step toward her. "There's no one else I want, Linka. It's always been just you."

Her chest pumped hotter and harder. "Do you think we're ready to do this… t-to have sex?"

His grin was shy and his cheeks were blushing. "Yeah, I do."

Her eyes turned to that box of condoms, and his followed hers.

Her thumb grazed his.

"Do you think we're ready to try it tonight?"

She turned and looked at him with hopeful, twinkling eyes.

He gulped nervously and fought his growing desire _and_ need to fidget anxiously. "I… think I'm ready… tonight… i-if you want."

Her grin was slow moving, but it eventually covered her whole face as she grabbed her things in one arm and dragged him to bed with her other hand. He stumbled after her, nearly tripping over his feet as the giggly girl bounced them onto her sheets.

"Ok, so, here's what my parents gave me."

And she spread out a few items which included scented candles (in Linka's favorite scent), pain medicine, lube, condoms, and chocolate.

He looked at them with wide, curious eyes.

"Is that all for you?"

She grinned, eyeing that chocolate especially. "Yep!"

He cast his eyes over the medicine and he frowned.

"This is gonna hurt you isn't it? I've heard other guys talk about it…"

Her eyes had a shadow of doubt in them. "Um, yeah… it probably will. But mom gave me some really great advice on it." She pointed at the candles. "Smelling something I really like helps relax my body." And then, the medicine and chocolate. "And taking these after will help alleviate any pain I'll feel. Plus, mom said taking a warm bath before or after would really help with tension." Finally, she picked up the lube. "And she told me not to even try without this… even if I'm, y'know, aroused."

She felt her cheeks blushing pretty hard and she looked down at her hands, still holding that lube.

He reached his hands out to touch her wrists.

"That does sound like pretty great advice."

She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled with her.

"So, how do you want to begin?"

Linka bit her lip and just let herself lay back against the sheets. She saw Kyle choke as he looked down on her body, spread out before him.

"The very first thing we need to do is get each other's consent. So… what say you, Kyle? Are you ok with mounting my castle?"

He snorted in surprised laughter.

"Y-y-yeah, ha! Yes, of _course_ , I'm ok with this."

Her breath left her quivering chest as he crawled toward her, laying down beside her on his side. He reached a hand out toward her cheek, letting it rest in the air.

"Are you ok with me mounting your castle, Linka?"

She breathed out her earnest reply the very same second she pulled his face down to hers and captured his lips with her own.

Soon, his leg moved between hers and her hands gripped his shirt, tugging it free of his pants.

Eventually, her skirt found its way to the foot of the bed, along with his pants. Her hair clip was cast aside so he could run his hands through her silky hair uninhibited. His fingers pulled her bra off and touched her developing breasts for the first time. Her hands pulled his boxers down and her eyes gazed upon his boyhood for the very first time.

They came together in a sweaty mess of limbs and love and passion.

After their first time, Kyle carried his sore girlfriend to the bathroom and drew her a bath. She took her ration of chocolate and made him massage her thighs and stomach until she was feeling good again.

They had their second time in the bath as the water slowly cooled around their hot bodies.

She took his hand and pulled him back to her bed, and laid down so her stomach was flat on the sheets and her legs were planted on the ground. She shivered as Kyle came behind her, as his hands went to her hips and claimed her gently but firmly. She cried out loudly as he reached deeper, thrusted harder, and made her cum faster than either time before that.

After that, they lit her candles and sat down on her sheets; facing each other and holding hands. She was humming a beautiful melody that soothed their minds, and soon she scooted until she was sitting in his lip, with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and his member resting against her lower lips.

Their fourth time was slow and tender and breathtakingly beautiful as she made him cum with his condom-clad boyhood deep inside her body; as she held him closely to her body and their hearts trembled in sync.

With their fifth and final condom, Kyle laid down and Linka straddled his thin legs and slowly took him back inside her body. That time she got to cum first, falling apart into whimpers and cries as she spasmed around his throbbing member and he cradled her to his strong chest. When she came down from her high, she looked into his eyes as she slowly moved her hips against his, bringing her own arousal back up along with his. And they came together with their hands intertwined and their eyes locked with their mate's.

And when Linka reached for a sixth condom, she whined pitifully because they were out.

So… in the heat of the night, drunk on each other and intoxicated with love and complete adoration for their lover, they made sweet, sweet love… raw and natural and perfect with no barrier between their body, their soul, or their mind.

As they came together, their lips pressed together to communicate their everlasting love for each other.

Neither could remember if he pulled out, but Linka didn't really care.

As they laid side by side, holding each other, and her head was tucked beneath his chin… she could hear his heartbeat in her ear and she knew then and there, that this was the boy she wanted to be with forever.

Damn the consequences.

* * *

That blonde haired angel only made it a few steps before she was pinned to the wall by her captor.

" _You're being a naughty girl._ "

The blonde looked into the startlingly-passionate eyes of her lover and a surge of pleasure quaked down her body from head to toes.

" _Are you going to punish me?_ "

She whined, needy like a kitten, as her lover put her thigh between her legs to trap her against the wall.

The raven-haired beauty growled. " _When I'm done with you, you'll be sore for weeks…_ "

And the dirty blonde trembled as her eyes darkened into black pools of lust.

" _You can do_ anything _to me~_ "

Her captor smirked as she took the girl's hands behind her back and led her to a special room… as she laid her on a table and strapped her down with leather… and then, she went to the door.

The blonde's brown eyes blinked stupidly.

"Where are you going? I thought I was being, you know, _punished?_ "

Her dark mistress smiled widely and blew her a kiss.

"Oh, trust me, you are~"

The blonde gasped.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here!?"

Her mistress winked at the door.

"Yep!"

And she laughed as she shut the door on the struggling blonde.

* * *

 _Truly Alone_

Luan had never felt so sick in all of her life…

" _Do you like that, mother!? Do you like being a whore for your son!?_ "

Her ponytail bobbed side to side as her shoulders heaved and tears fell down her cheeks.

Behind her, Wayne DiRosario thrusted away at his _mother_ like a wild animal.

" _Fucking take it, you bitch!_ " He groaned as he pumped his thick cock in her tight pussy. God, he couldn't believe his whore-mother could be that tight after servicing any stray male that happened upon her spread thighs.

Luan felt vomit bubble up her throat as she clutched her stomach. She wanted to just cry. It was a dream… all a dream…

Only it wasn't.

That madman was real. Very real.

Lincoln trembled as he held the gun up and pointed it at DiRosario's head. He wanted to just kill the man, but he couldn't. He felt so terrible, so sick and disgusted.

That man was disturbed. He needed help. He… he probably needed peace.

Lincoln looked down at the gun in his hand and he frowned.

Wayne needed a peace that only death could bring.

He went over to Luan and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked into his eyes.

"T-they sent a killer to-to _murder_ us, Linc!"

He rubbed her back as she threw herself at him and cried.

"I know, Luan. I know."

They were truly alone.

No one wanted them anymore.

Their own father hired this assassin to kill them in cold-blood.

All because he and Luan wanted to be together.

Some fucking family they turned out to be, huh?

Luan pulled back and, together, they turned and looked at DiRosario.

" _Take it, mother, you fat ass whore!_ "

He had his hands wrapped around her hips, and was thrusting so hard into her used pussy he could feel himself getting sore and bloody.

Luan looked at Lincoln. "What should we do?"

Lincoln sighed and turned away from her. "We can't let him follow us."

She grabbed his arm. "Y-y-you don't mean-"

He nodded. "I have to kill him."

She gasped as new tears fell from her eyes.

He touched her arm comfortingly. "You don't have to watch…"

She nodded and turned away, hugging herself with her shaking arms.

Lincoln walked behind DiRosario… watching in horror and disgust as the man had his hands on the grill of his vehicle and thrusted his penis against the car's radiator, tearing his skin to shreds.

He lifted the gun up and thought of his parents… of how they sent this lunatic to murder him… to murder the woman of his dreams.

He cocked back the hammer, imagining it was both of them on the other side of the barrel.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened them, he was ready to say his final goodbyes to two monsters that didn't deserve his mercy or his forgiveness.

Luan, huddled against herself, jumped when she heard the gunshot, and new tears flooded her cheeks.

They didn't speak for the rest of the day as they drove on toward California.

But they knew, deep in their hearts, that they were well and truly alone.

It was ok because Lincoln was willing to do whatever it took to protect her and their tender love.

And Luan knew, if the time came for it, she'd be willing to protect him from anyone, too.

Because they were truly alone.

* * *

The door creaked open and a teasing smile filtered through the opening.

"Are you ready to be a good girl~?"

The tied-up girl narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Fuck you."

The dark-haired woman tsked as she stepped inside, her high-heeled boots clacking against the floor.

"My, my, it's not like you to use such filthy language."

The blonde shivered as a tender hand cradled her cheek; as a thumb stroked her bottom lip.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me~"

The raven-haired temptress chuckled as she leaned down and ghosted her lips over her lover's.

" _You didn't answer my question. Are you gonna be my good girl now?_ "

The blonde pushed forward, molding her lips against her partner's sensuously and tenderly.

" _Yes. I'll do anything you want… as long as you give me my release~_ "

Her lover chuckled as she went to the straps and started loosening them.

"You're a horny little kitten, did you know that?"

The naughty blonde girl rubbed her wrists as she sat up and swung her legs off the table.

"Well, when you write the things I do you get a little… _hard_ at times."

She pushed off the table and stepped up to her lover, looking upward into the taller woman's eyes. She tilted her head a little to the side as her eyes sparkled.

"So… are you going to ravish my body now?"

Her dark-haired lover slipped her arms around her and pulled her flush against her body.

" _Mmm, I'm going to make you scream tonight~_ "

The blonde trembled. "W-wait. I need you to see one more thing before we start."

She pulled on her hair until a lock came to the front, with a crumpled tag tied to it, which read:

" _To Flaggette; From Abby. Merry Christmas~!_ "


End file.
